Indecisive
by Rhyolite56
Summary: Series of one-shots set throughout the DP timeline. 1) Ever wonder the story behind the name Inviso-bill?


**Hey there! This is my first 'fanfic' ever so please no hate okay? Constructive criticism is okay. This series will be a practice for me so I can be comfortable with writing in this format and all the characters before I make an actual fanfic. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything you recognize. I don't wanna repeat this so it's for the whole story.**

**Thanks for reading, enjoy:)**

* * *

BEHIND THE NAME

* * *

It was a warm, sunny afternoon and all the workers of Amity Park News, the town's local newspaper, are gathered in a meeting room in their headquarters. They were in a room with a long meeting table and their boss, Robert Barge, was yelling at all of them to shut up and settle down.

Robert, the owner of of Amity Park News, was a pudgy, temperamental man around his forties with thinning grey hair. He's the I'm-always-right-so-if-you-make-a-mistake-or-disobey-me-I'll-fire-you type of boss, so all the workers quieted down and took their seats.

"Alright you twerps." Robert spoke up. "Today we will be discussing the 'mysterious Ghost Boy'." He said, emphasizing the last part.

"He's been sighted many times around the city and is all people talk about now." He paused for a second. "So it's obvious that we have to write an article on him. But the thing is, the name 'Ghost Boy' is what all the other newspapers call him, so we have to make a different name for him."

A shy journalist who was still new to the whole fact that the boss is temperamental and all that then decided to speak up.

"But why sir? Why can't we just like, you know, use the name 'Ghost Boy'?" she said.

"WHY? You're asking why?! Well it's because I can, and I want to okay?! I like being different. Now shut up before I fire you." The boss replied angrily.

The journalist slid down her seat shyly and bit her lip, her face reddening. Robert took a deep breath and then turned to his 'Thinkers'. The Thinkers were a bunch of people he hired to make up names and stuff like that for the newspaper. "Okay, Thinker Number One. D'ya have any names we can call the 'Ghost Boy'?"

Thinker Number One stood up, straightened his tie and said proudly, "What about Ghost Hero, sir?"

"Ugh, that's lame. No." Robert replied.

"Supernatural Boy?" Thinker Number One tried again.

"Even worse. Thinker Number One, you're fired. Your ideas are too lame for a superior person like me." Robert said. "Now grab your things and get out. I don't wanna see your puny freckled face again."

Thinker Number One opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and walked towards the door sadly. Robert clapped. "Okay now back to business. Since Number One is gone, let's hear your ideas, Thinker Number Two." He said, gesturing to Thinker Number Two to stand up.

Thinker Number Two stood up nervously, not wanting to get fired. He stayed silent and thought until Robert glared at him angrily. "Uh, um, what about Spectral Boy?"

"No. Too sidekick. Anything else?" Robert replied, sounding tired.

"Um, something with Phantom? It sounds pretty cool." Thinker Number Two said hesitantly.

Robert thought for a while. The other workers chattered excitedly, most of them liked the name. The workers also wondered if Thinker Two was going to get fired or not. Then Robert finally spoke up, "Well that is pretty good. But nah. Too fancy."

The workers groaned. It was already way past their lunchtime and they wanted Robert to just hurry up already and pick a name. Robert glared at Thinker Number Two and said, "Okay. Since the previous one wasn't that bad, you get one last chance. Go ahead."

Thinker Number Two was relieved he didn't get fired, but his knees were shaking because he ran out of words. "Uh, erm Invisible Boy?" he stammered.

Robert started laughing. "Lame. Hah, you're fi-", he suddenly froze. His eyes widened and he suddenly jumped up on his chair.

"I GOT IT, I GOT IT, I GOT IT!", he said, "What about Inviso-Bill? Huh? Huh? Get it? Inviso-Bill? Invisible?" He jumped around and started dancing in glee. He ran over to Thinker Number Two and gave him a big hug.

Thinker Number Two, along with the other workers, stared at Robert weirdly. They all thought the name was lame. The workers looked at each other and had a silent agreement. They were going to pretend they liked the name so that they can finally leave and have their lunch. Also, they were scared because Robert might fire them if they disagree with him.

The workers glanced at each other and shrugged. Suddenly, they all started clapping and cheering. Robert looked at them happily and started clapping.

"I knew you guys would like it! This is the best idea I've ever gotten! I am going to go write an article about this right now!" Robert said gleefully, and then he skipped to his office.

The workers let out a sigh of relief and exited the meeting room, glad that that was over with.


End file.
